


The Happiest Date in Batuu

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and a map, and what they are seeing, pictures of the land included, ronnie spoils you, to help those unfamiliar picture what is happening, you both are 5 at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Officer Ronnie Peterson found his dream girl, you. He decided to spoil you with a vacation to Disneyland, primarily to visit Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge. This is a snippet of what you experienced while visiting Black Spire Outpost, Batuu.





	The Happiest Date in Batuu

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited date to Galaxy’s Edge is here! Thank you to the anon who asked for this back in July for giving me the idea to help you all vicariously visit my home within my home away from home and for being so patient while I struggled on how to make this idea become written words.  
The numbers in () correspond to the numbers on the maps at the bottom of the work.  
All pictures/gifs were taken and made by me!

  * Ronnie planned to take you on a date to Star Wars land as soon as he found out you also liked Star Wars
  * Going into the park, you weren’t sure which of you were more excited, but you found out it was Ronnie when he refused to stop while you took pictures of the archway leading into Batuu (1) 

  * After you took your photos you went in search of your boyfriend, who was in line at the milk stand. 

  * “Honey! They have blue and green milk!” “I know Ronnie, remember we looked at all the menus last night?” “I’m getting both, and the milk jug.” “Alright.”
  * As you looked around the First Order area, an officer and two stormtroopers approached you. The officer spoke to you, “Have you seen the creature that comes from?” “Yeah.” “And you still choose to drink it?” “I don’t care.” “Very well.” (2) 

  


  * The officer also thanked you for your support of the cause since you each were wearing FO hats, shook each of your hands, posed for a “scan”, and then moved on. The troopers didn’t speak to you until they left, saying “Keep your eyes out for resistance spies.”
  * You were pretty sure Ronnie was going to die, and you had only been in the park for 20 minutes. And then Kylo Ren came out from his Tie Echelon. You were pretty sure you heard Ronnie squeak. 

  * After Kylo left the area with his two troopers you continued down the path to the right of the milk stand. You approached the cantina and then you heard a screech come from your side, “Babe! It’s the falcon! Look!” (3) 

  * You took a photo in front of it then got in line for the ride. You each were a pilot, and Ronnie chose to be the right pilot so he could jump to hyperspace. You were yelling at each other on where to go, and you were pretty sure the other four riders thought you two were crazy. 

  
  
  
  
  


  * After the ride you walked up the stairs and went into Dok-Ondar’s Den of Antiquities shop, and you were again berated by your excited boyfriend, pointing out every single thing he saw to you. He decided to buy two holocrons, one Sith and one Jedi, along with a bluetooth speaker shaped like a stormtrooper comm. (4)

  * You then wandered over to the marketplace, stopping at every stall. You each lit up when you entered the animal stall, looking at the animatronic Loth Cat along with the other animals, and you took your time making every animal for sale make every noise it could. You ended up getting a rathtar and a wampa. And Ronnie got a monkey-lizard from the corner stand to wear on his shoulder. (5)

  
  
  


  * After helping him place his new friend on his shoulder, you smacked his arm to have him turn around, there was an eye peeking out from the tank above the water fountain. Somebody nearby was telling their friend that it was a baby of the monster from the trash compactor. 

  * You continued down the path and found the Resistance Outpost, along with a lady in a bright orange jacket running around. You knew she was Vi, the resistance spy Kylo was after, and she avoided the two of you. (6) 

  * “Babe, we gotta come back when the other ride opens! It is gonna be epic!” You laughed, he was definitely a 5 year old at heart, “Alright, Ronnie.”
  * You turned around and began walking back into the land, staying to the right of the path so you didn’t go back through the marketplace, passing by Chewbacca as you went. 

  * You then went into the Droid Depot, and both of you made your own droids, Ronnie made a red R unit he named Frank, and you made a BB unit. Ronnie spoiled you even more and bought you a FO personality chip and a backpack to carry your droid in. (7) 

  
  


  * You then continued around the path so you were back in the FO area, where you took pictures in front of the Tie and the First Order banner. 

  


  * Two troopers came out and they saluted you and one stopped to shake your hands, thanking you for your dedication to the Order
  * You both got hungry so you walked back over towards Dok-Ondar’s to eat at Docking Bay 7, getting two different meals and both desserts to share. 

  
  


  * While eating, Ronnie then surprised you again by saying you had reservations at the cantina in an hour
  * You decided to go on Smuggler’s Run again, this time you were gunners, so you didn’t have to scream at each other
  * When you got off it was time for your reservation, so you walked back and got in line to check in. 
  * Once inside you couldn’t stop looking around, you almost didn’t notice your server approach. You ordered and continued to look around 

  * DJ R3X played a remix of the cantina song and you couldn’t help but laugh when you looked at Ronnie and saw he was also doing silly little dance moves to the song also 

  * After the cantina you decided to go on Smuggler’s Run one last time so you could experience being an engineer. You were given the cards to be pilots again, but thankfully the two people who were given engineer were willing to trade. Again, you didn’t have to yell at each other because all you had to do was press the flashing buttons
  * You made another loop around Black Spire Outpost as the sun was almost set to see the area lit up, taking photos of different areas due to how the lighting accented the decor. 

  * After watching the fireworks, or celebration as the cast members called it, you each were exhausted and went back to your hotel, ready to fall asleep and enjoy the rest of the parks tomorrow and the next day.

## Maps:

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
